


real housewives of kuraigana

by precognition



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3D2Y (One Piece), Canon Compliant, Kuraigana Island, M/M, akataka married real, technically, this really has not much substance or plot as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precognition/pseuds/precognition
Summary: mihawk's husband visits him on kuraigana. zoro is not amused. set during 3d2y.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Dracule Mihawk & Perona, Dracule Mihawk & Roronoa Zoro, Perona & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	real housewives of kuraigana

**Author's Note:**

> akataka MARRIED you will not take this away from me

It’s a dark, gloomy day on Kuraigana when Zoro heads downstairs for breakfast. This is not surprising - every day on Kuraigana is dark and gloomy. What _is_ surprising, however, is the fact that Mihawk is sitting at the dining table, reading some dusty novel. Normally, he doesn’t bother to join Zoro for breakfast, instead preferring to lurk menacingly in his room, or whatever it is he spends his free time doing. Before Zoro can fully process that information, he hears a string of curses from the kitchen, in a voice that is decidedly not Perona’s.

Zoro’s hand is already on the hilt of Wado when Mihawk speaks, without looking up from his book.

“Put that away, boy. you’re nowhere near strong enough for this fight.”

Zoro bristles at the insult, opening his mouth to retort, but his protest is cut off by the kitchen door banging open as Akagami no Shanks, Emperor of the Sea, spills out, accompanied by a plume of black smoke.

“Burned the toast, sorry Hawkeye.” he says with a sheepish grin.

Zoro braces for something, he’s not sure what - a fight, Mihawk’s usual condescending snarl when faced with an enemy, a flare of haki - just for something, but nothing happens. Just Mihawk sighing almost _indulgently_ , as Shanks saunters over to place the plate of burnt toast in front of him. Zoro's eyes almost bug out of his head when Shanks follows this up by sliding into Mihawk's lap. As he watches, his mentor readjusts slightly, in order to continue reading his book over Shanks’ shoulder. The redhead shoots him a cheeky grin from where he’s perched, and Zoro promptly decides that it’s way too early to think about this, and heads to the kitchen to burn some eggs.

He’s scraping scrambled eggs onto his plate when he hears Perona’s delighted screech from the dining room. As usual, her gushing goes in one ear and out the other, but he gets the idea - something about true love being _soooo_ cute, and Mihawk being a horrible evil host for not introducing his husband to them beforehand. Personally, Zoro highly doubts Mihawk didn’t mention his husband - because apparently Red-haired fucking Shanks is his husband - to them out of shame. More than likely, he just didn’t care enough to - not that this is a belief he plans to share with Perona. If he has to hear one more squealed rant about how uncute and brutish he is, he’ll cut his damn ears off.

Zoro finally slouches back into the dining room and into usual seat. He focuses determinedly on his eggs, trying not to think about his mentor’s entanglement - both literal and metaphorical, apparently, with the Emperor. This is difficult to do when said Emperor is having a very animated conversation with Perona - something about what, exactly, counts as cute things - but Zoro is nothing if not determined. He’s only half-listening to the conversation when Shanks responds to some inane comment of Perona’s by saying: “Isn't Mihawk just so cute when he smiles?”

Zoro splutters through a mouthful of egg, and Perona’s eyes are somehow wider than usual. Neither of them is sure how to respond.

Shanks is grinning at them both earnestly, and Mihawk looks up from his novel to raise one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Idly, Zoro wonders if he does something to them, or if they just grow that way.

“He plucks em.” The redhead leans over to confide in a conspiratorial whisper. Perona giggles. Zoro blinks. He didn’t think he said that out loud. “But anyway, isn’t Hawkeye’s smile just adorable?” Given that he doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man smile, Zoro isn’t sure how to respond. Luckily for him, Perona seems to find her voice again.

“Ewwwww. He’s like. a gross old vampire. So uncute.” Zoro wonders if challenging an Emperor is necessarily a good choice, but Shanks doesn’t seem bothered. Just gives another chuckle, and curls up closer into said gross old vampire’s chest. Zoro leaves breakfast without finishing his eggs.

* * *

Later, he passes by one of the many studies in the castle while trying to find his way to his room. He notices Yoru and Gryphon leaning against the wall first, and then his attention is drawn to the couple on the loveseat near them. The two are curled into each other, Shanks’ head buried in the crook of Mihawk’s neck. The latter’s hat is off, and Zoro thinks he looks almost human without it. As he watches, Shanks whispers something quietly, muffled by Mihawk’s pale skin. The other responds by pressing a soft kiss to his head. Zoro is suddenly, _intimately_ , aware that this scene is not meant for him. He returns to his room quickly, and if he dreams about his nakama that night, then no one but him needs to know. Maybe Perona had a point about love after all, even if he wasn't looking for a marriage any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked or if you didn't maybe we can kiss


End file.
